


Because People Need People

by QueenofCrazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, I exagerated Stiles injuries from Gerard, I gave Derek more siblings, I like to think so anyway, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Out of Character Derek, Pack Bonding, Post-Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Stiles watched everyone with a fond look. They would be alright, they'd face everything that came at them head on. As a pack. A pack that grew up in just a few months. A pack that trusted each other wholly. A pack who truly cared for everyone despite years of animosity, between some of them. They would conquer anything and everything that came their way. And they would come out victorious, Stiles knew they would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for silver2113
> 
> Original prompt: sfw, fluff, post season 2, BAMF or magical Stiles.
> 
> I hope I've done this justice for you, and I really hope you enjoy it! (This is also my first time writing Sterek), criticism is welcomed!
> 
> This turned out longer than I thought it would...

Stiles was tired. And sore. God he was so damn sore. It was a week since Gerard beat him up in the Argent basement, while holding Erica and Boyd hostage. His face was healing, but it was really his bruised ribs and the small cuts on his back that were paining him. He had Melissa look at them. Which in turn lead to Melissa telling him he had to tell his Dad what had been happening, she gave him an ultimatum, either tell him within the next 2 days or she would. So that night he told his dad. He sat him down in the living room, paced around a bit before talking.

“Dad, you have to promise not to interrupt me, or storm out or anything. Please” he begged.

John looked at his son, concerned before he nodded, and listened to his son explain everything, from Scott being turned and dealing with Peter. To dealing with Derek, the alpha who was never supposed to be an alpha. And Derek turning Isaac, Erica and Boyd and having to deal with the fall out when they realised that he had bitten Jackson too and he was a kanima, to trying to figure out what on earth Lydia was. He told him about the Argents being Hunters. And when he got to the night when Gerard had taken him, he paused, took a deep breath before looking John dead in the eye and told him what Gerard did. John clenched his fist, lips tight as he tried to control his anger. Some sick old man had hurt his baby boy, on purpose no less.

When Stiles finished he called Melissa to ask if she could come over, that he had told his dad. She was there in less than 10 minutes. They both sat on the couch opposite John, and answered his questions. The only part Stiles struggled with was when John asked to see the full extent of his injuries. He took his shirts off, saw the intake of breath as his dad looked at his badly bruised ribs from being kicked repeatedly, he was lucky none of them were broken. He then showed his back, closing his eyes tight as he heard his dad chock back a sob, before John embraced him in a hug, being especially careful of his injuries. 

“Do the ‘wolves know about this?” John asked. 

Stiles shook his head, he was surprised himself, he thought they would be able to smell it, or that Scott would at least notice it, but they hadn't. John and Melissa caught the sad look on his face, John looked at Melissa distressed, Melissa delicately cleared her throat before she spoke up. 

“I’ve grounded Scott ever since that night, however I think everyone should talk about what happened that night, a lot of things need to be cleared up. I’m going to get in contact with everyone, and demand that they be at the house in a couple of days.” 

Stiles nodded grimly, surprising them by not arguing, he knew everyone needed to talk. Melissa left shortly after that, Stiles gave his dad a hug before heading up to bed. He was in desperate need of sleep, he hadn’t been sleeping well. But now he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders since telling his dad everything that had happened. He thought he would be able to have a peaceful sleep. 

Oh how wrong was he. 

He woke up screaming. He didn’t remember his dream, just that it was a bad one. John rushed into his room, holding him and rubbing his back as he eased him back to sleep. John stayed with him for the rest of the night. Stiles had a decent sleep.

×××

Over the next three days John took time off work to spend time with his son, and to learn more about what had happened in the past year. Melissa stopped by everyday before and after work. She never brought Scott or spoke of him. When her shift finished in the afternoon she always insisted on cooking for them all, despite the Stilinski's protests. It was on the third night when Melissa cleared her throat, turned her head to look at Stiles with an inquiring look.

“Stiles, when was the last time you spoke to anyone in the pack?” 

Stiles looked at John, who had his hands steepled and held against his mouth, Stiles looked back at Melissa and answered her, “Uhhh the night when Jackson turned from a kanima to a werewolf?”

“Was that a question or an answer son?” queried John.

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes downcast, “An answer” he whispered.

“Oh honey” Melissa stood up, and hugged Stiles, one arm around his shoulders, the other resting on his head. Stiles leaned into her touch, and gripped at her wrist. 

“In a couple of days I’m going to force everyone who was involved that night to my house so everyone can find out everyone else’s point of views on what happened,” she looked towards John, “you're welcome to come Sheriff.”

John nodded his head, “As much as I would love to, it’s probably time for me to get back to work. You gonna be alright by yourself for the next couple of days son?”

Stiles nodded, and reached his right arm out to grab his dad’s hand. They stayed like that for awhile just holding each other, making sure they were all alright -making sure Stiles was alright- comforting each other the best way they knew how. 

Stiles didn’t sleep that night. He spent his time thinking of what he would say to the others, would he tell them what really happened? Would they call him weak for not being able to handle a simple beating? Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to go anymore, but Melissa was organising it and she had been a blessing this past week. Stiles decided to go. For her. For his dad. To find out what happened to the rest of them. 

×××

Melissa called him at 10:30 the following Wednesday informing him that today was the day. And that he better come. Stiles sighed at her but promised to go. He needed to get his cuts checked anyway. They were itching like crazy, and he was pretty sure he had opened one of them while scratching his back.

When Stiles arrived at the McCall house everyone else was already there. There was Derek’s car, and Jackson’s, and Allison’s too. Stiles sat in his Jeep for a few seconds, head resting on the steering wheel, dreading going in but knowing he had to. 

Scott opened the door, a frown on his face as Stiles just walked past him into the living area, and dropped into the chair closest to the door. Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were sitting on the couch opposite to him, the latter two giving him looks of concern. He just shook his head, aware that Derek was watching them. Allison sat on the chair beside Stiles, putting him a little on edge. He wasn’t sure if she knew what happened in her basement. Lydia and Jackson were sitting on the couch to the left of Allison, clutching each other’s hands. Scott sat on his lonesome on the only other couch opposite Lydia and Jackson, looking at his hands. 

They all sat silently. Stiles wondered if any of them knew why they were here, where they aware of what Melissa was going to make them do? God this could end in a disaster.  
Melissa walked in minutes later smiled at Stiles, then sat down beside her son. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re all doing here, and it’s so you can all talk about what happens that night.”

“What night?” Derek scoffed.

Melissa glared at him, “Don’t play dumb Hale”.

She turned her head to Allison, “How about you go first?” 

Alison nodded meekly, before speaking. First she apologized to Erica and Boyd for what she did to them, “I was in a bad frame of mind, and I know that’s not an excuse, and it will never excuse what I did, but I’m honestly and truly sorry for doing that to you” she sobbed. She apologized to Isaac, and Scott. She said how she wished she had never found out about what her family has done and still does. How she wished she was just a normal teenager, who fell in love with a normal boy.

Lydia went next, she talked about how she knew there was something happening, about how Peter used her to come back to the dead, about how terrified she was. How alone she felt. Jackson pulled her into his side then and kissed the top of her head lightly, then spoke next.

Jackson talked about going to Derek for the bite, for such selfish reasons, about how despite everything that happened when he was the kanima, he didn't regret it because it gave him a different perspective on life, “I was a dick. To everyone. I regret what happened, but I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t have an actual life without what happened. I would’ve grown up and still been a selfish asshole instead of realising the damage I was causing. I’m sorry for everything”. He whispered.

Isaac went next. He didn’t have much to share, except the betrayal he felt when Erica and Boyd ran. Erica ducked her head when she heard this and Boyd clutched at her hand tighter.

They both spoke next, looking at Stiles before they started, who discreetly shook his head that them, there was a faint nod from Boyd in acknowledgement. They wouldn’t speak about Stiles in that basement, that was his story to tell. They spoke about how terrified they were, how they thought they would die without ever apologising to Derek or Isaac, how they would never see their families again, how they wished desperately, oh so desperately to have never have gotten the bite. Derek looked away from them when they said this, but Stiles noticed the guilty look on his face. 

Derek spoke very reluctantly next. He told everyone about why he didn’t trust the Argents, Allison played with her fingers as he said this. He spoke about giving Victoria the bite, “I never meant to turn her, but it was a life or death moment, either I let Scott die or I do everything in my power to help him survive. I’m sorry Allison that your mother chose death over living, but I won’t apologise for saving Scott”.

Scott went next. About how he and Deaton worked together to go against Gerard. How he knew that if he forced Derek to bite Gerard, it wouldn’t take, that because of all the mountain ash in his system his body would reject the bite. He apologised to Derek for forcing him into that situation. Derek nodded in acknowledgement. 

Everyone looked at Stiles next. He looked at Melissa noting the encouraging smile on her face. He leant forward in his seat, rubbed a hand over the top of his hair then spoke. 

He spoke about being captured by Gerard, about being in the Argent basement with Erica and Boyd. How Gerard only took him as a message to the rest of the wolves, to let them know that they couldn’t protect everyone and wasn’t Stiles proof of that? His breath hitched as he spoke the next part, “He wanted to know everything about you guys, but I refused to tell him. So he, he hit me a few times in the face, kicked me in the ribs while I was down. He wouldn’t stop, he was so damn insistent on trying to know everything about you all. And the more I refused, the more he injured me. He had a small knife, a blunt knife, and every time I refused to tell him something he would put little cuts on my back, going deeper each time, but never deep enough to scar”. Once he finished Derek stood up and came to stand before Stiles. 

“May I?” He asked.

“May you what?” 

“Take your pain?” 

Stiles looked at him incredulously for a few beats before nodding slightly. Derek placed his hand on the back of his neck and Stiles ached to lean back into his touch but refrained himself. He sighed when he could no longer feel the pain. A sigh of relief. To finally have someone who wasn’t his dad or Melissa caring about him. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure why Derek was taking his pain, but he certainly wasn’t about to start complaining.

“I've started rebuilding my family’s house,” Derek started “it could be a pack house I guess? A place to come when you feel alone in the world,” he directed his look to Lydia, “a place to come when you feel like you don’t belong,” this was directed at everyone but especially his betas, “a place you can come to grieve and cry and yell,” he said to Allison who looked at him with wonder and awe in her eyes, “a place to come when you're just unsure about yourself,” Scott, “or a place to come when you’re in pain and need a little help.” Directed at Stiles. 

Melissa stood up with a proud look in her eyes and a big smile on her face, “my work here is done, I’ll be at work if you need anything!” 

They all watched her leave. Derek went and sat back down, after taking a decent amount of pain from Stiles, who was now feeling very drowsy. 

Derek gave him an imploring look, “I think it’s about time we tell you dad.” 

Stiles hummed under his breath before he responded, “He already knows, Melissa helped me tell him.” He snuggled down in the chair getting comfy. Ignoring their confused looks, before falling asleep. 

He woke up a couple of hours later to find everyone else asleep too. Jackson curled around Lydia. Scott and Isaac taking up a whole couch. Allison curled up similarly to him on her seat. Erica and Boyd curled around each other, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position, but they both looked peaceful, so whatever. When he looked at Derek he found him already looking at him, Stiles blushed and ducked his head down. Derek snorted sleepily before whispering, “We’re gonna meet up on Friday at the house. As a pack.” 

Stiles smiled at him, watching as Derek nodded with a delirious look on his face. Watched as Derek moved around a little before settling on his side, legs drawn up to give Erica and Boyd a little space, then fell back to sleep. Stiles followed soon after.

He didn’t have any nightmares.

×××

Stiles was the last one to turn up. Everyone was littered at the front if the house. The walls of the house were already up. The build was going by pretty quickly. Stiles went and stood by Erica, who gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both turned around when Derek cleared his throat. Everyone's conversations ceased. 

“We’re going to start training. We’ll all start with guns, everyone should know how to use one in case of an emergency.” 

Everyone quickly agreed. Stiles shot a smug look at Scott. Scott snorted a little in amusement. Was Derek really going to try and teach the Sheriff's son how to use a gun? Derek led them a little way past the tree line where there were 9 targets set up. A table had been set up with a 9mm gun and quite a few rounds of ammo. 

Stiles whistled, “Hey is this all legal?” 

Derek gave him a glare and Stiles held his hands up in defence.

Derek took them all through how to use the gun properly. Stiles wasn't listening, sure he was looking at Derek. But not listening no, he was watching his arms as he loaded the gun, watched his muscles bulge, watched his shirt ride up little, showing off his happy trail. Stiles tried to keep a tight check on his emotions, knowing the wolves would be able to smell his arousal. He averted his eyes, looking into the trees and taking a deep breath. When he looked back Derek had an eyebrow quirked at him, but was still talking about gun safety.

Derek took each person through the steps again before handing them earmuffs, correcting their stance before he let anyone shoot the gun. Allison went first, she hit close to the bullseye. Lydia went after her, she eyed the targets probably calculating what she would need to do to hit the target, she didn't do as well as Allison, but still hit the target. Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Boyd all missed and weren't all that great. Jackson pouted, the other three laughed it off. Scott went next, Stiles gave him an encouraging smile. He did as well as Allison, much to Jackson and Lydia's disappointment. Stiles was next. He walked forward, ignored Derek as he tried to go through gun safety with him again. He pulled on his earmuffs, went through all the steps his dad taught him, made sure his feet were shoulder length apart and that he was balanced, before shooting off four rounds right through the bullseye. He pulled his ear muffs off and turned to see everyone's astonished faces, except Scott, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“You've done this before,” Derek commented.

Stiles raised a hand in a mock wave, “Sheriff's son.” 

He walked away and went to look in the house. Everyone else followed in a shocked silence, other than Scott who wasn't able to control his laughter, and was having a hard time walking straight. 

×××

Stiles was sleeping better. Which was more than likely due to the fact that Derek was running them through drills everyday, making sure they were fit enough to run away from anything and everything. Stiles was contemplating trying out for the track team. But that wasn't all Derek was doing. He kept taking Stiles pain even when it was just a dull pain, that he could hardly feel. Always holding a hand to the back of his neck, and rubbing his thumb up and down the side if it. Stiles never asked why he did it, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, it was probably out of pity for him.

He was teaching the wolves how to use their sense properly. And his favourite way of doing this, was to take Stiles to random abandoned warehouse buildings. A different one each time. Sometimes he was creative about it, Stiles least favourite memory of Derek's “creativeness” was when he was on his way to the McCall house to get his back checked, when a dark blur ran out from the bushes and stopped in front of Stiles Jeep. Stiles had panicked and braked hard. Climbed out of his Jeep, he went to the front to see nothing. He placed a hand to his forehead in relief, when he sensed someone behind him. As he went to turn around, a black bag was placed over his head and he was placed in the back of a car. Turned out Derek just wanted to be as realistic as possible. And he always stayed with Stiles after calling the rest of the pack to tell them. They wouldn't be able to track Derek's scent because Deaton had given him something that took his scent away. 

During these times they usually talked. Derek would tell him about his time in New York with Laura, or growing up with such a large family. How he had so much trouble controlling his shift when he was younger that he had to be homeschooled for a while. He would tell Stiles about the stories his mother would tell him of other supernatural creatures. In turn Stiles would tell Derek about his mom. How she always cooked pancakes and waffles on his birthday, no matter what day it was or how busy that day would be, there would always be pancakes and waffles. How he used to cook with her, and now he cooks so he can feel close to her again. He told Derek about how he was with his mom when she died, how hard he clutched at her hand as she said goodbye, how he wished desperately for her to wake up. No one realised she was dead for an hour. His dad came soon after, but their relationship fell apart for months. John not paying much attention to his son, getting drunk everyday, but God the worst thing was the crying. Sometimes John would just break down crying, big heavy, heart breaking sobs, that wracked his body. How John stopped sleeping and Stiles started having nightmares. 

When the wolves were better at using their sense, Derek stopped with the “kidnapping” as Stiles fondly called it. But after spending hours together, they became friends. It was tentative at first, both of them were unsure about it. The only time they really talked was when they would text. But then Stiles started randomly showing up, early mornings or late at night, and he would always cook. And they became closer on those days and soon the pack was noticing the strange friendship between the two. Derek would bump his shoulder against Stiles before training the wolves, would often run his hand along the back of Stiles neck, who always leaned into the touch. Stiles would often drag a hand across Derek's back as he walked past, would place a hand on his elbow if they were talking between the two of them, and if he was cooking and Derek was in the kitchen, while the rest sat at the island or the dining table, Stiles would brush his hand against Derek's waist, and if Derek needed something near Stiles, he would place a hand at the small of Stiles back and reach over him to get it. Neither of them realised what they were doing, it brought the pack great amusement. 

×××

They all bonded as a pack. They often help 'Pack Night’s’ at Derek's after a tough training session. Their first one was when Derek accidently broke Isaac's wrist and felt bad, so he made them all stay. After that it became something normal. If none of them had anything planned they congregated at Derek's, sometimes watching movies or playing board games but they often just say or lay on a bunch of mattresses and just talked. For hours. About their dreams and aspirations in life. Their favourite memories as a kid. Isaac sometimes shared stories of before his dad became abusive. Stiles talked about his mom and Scott talked about his dad, and how he hated him for what he done to Melissa. Derek spoke of his childhood, what it was like to be a werewolf as a child, about how often he and Laura would fight over the stupidest things, how Cora and Mathew always wanted to tag along with them wherever they went. How his older brother Daniel taught him to play basketball. 

They were a pack, they bonded, they cared, and they all loved one another. 

So of course everything went to shit.

×××

Stiles was bound to a chair, he was gagged too, and had a black bag over his head. God damn he had thought Derek stopped with the 'kidnapping’ aspect of training, and this was taking it to the extreme. Stiles couldn't feel his hands, could hardly breathe. Stiles listened for the sound of Derek’s heavy footfalls, but heard nothing.

He sat for what felt like years. Alone in a cold room. Unable to see where he was. It was like Gerard all again. Stiles had to fight off a panic attack as best as he could. He was so absorbed in trying not to panic he missed the sound of a door opening, but was quickly alerted to the fact that he was no longer alone when he heard a girlish laugh. Definitely not Derek. So he really had been kidnapped. Great, just bloody wonderful. 

The bag was ripped off his head, a bright light assaulting his eyes, the bag pulled off and Stiles took a deep breath, grateful for the air rushing into his lungs. He looked up to see a girl, most likely in her 20s standing before him. She had a innocent look to her, but Stiles wasn't going to take anything at face value. She was short, about 5’1, a slim build, but she stood proudly. Knowing she could take Stiles if he tried anything. When she saw the defeat on his face, her smile got impossibly bigger. 

“So the infamous boy who runs with wolves. I've heard a lot about you, mainly from Kate and Gerard. Such a shame that Grampa Argent wasn't able to beat that out of you hmm?” she had a sweet voice, the kind that you hear when a mother speaks to her child. The voice that you want to trust. But Stiles couldn't. If she knew what Gerard had done, the she knew everything, or wanted to know everything. And she was going to try and get Stiles to tell her. 

“No answer? What a shame kid, guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way huh? Such a shame, you're quite handsome you know? Such a shame to ruin such a pretty boy.” She hummed to herself as she turned away to look over a table. 

She quickly turned round and threw a punch at him. His head rocketed back, nose bleeding, God how he hoped it wasn't broken, that would be a huge pain. 

“Who did the Alpha turn?” Her voice was full of fury. 

Ahhhh. So she didn't know everything, Gerard must've kept her in the dark. Stiles spat in her face, earning him a slap to the face. She gave a him a cruel look, eyes full of vindictiveness. She reached a hand above his head, twisting at something. Stiles was shocked when he felt a drop of freezing cold water hit him. 

She sat down in front of Stiles, elbows resting on her knees, hand clasped just below her chin. She leaned forward, an eager look on her face. 

“How long do you think you can last like that huh? Not long, and well, we're both not expecting your wolves to show up, they aren't that loyal to humans, as you'll soon see kid.” 

Stiles stared back defiantly. He didn't believe her. After everything he knew his pack would come for him. He just hoped it was before he caught hypothermia. 

She kept asking him questions and each time when he didn't answer or gave a sarcastic answer he earned another hit to his face. It was rather numb now. After a couple of hours -or what felt like hours- she got sick of Stiles not answering her, that she grabbed a wicked knife. It was sharp and shiny as hell and was curved at the top. Stiles swallowed anxiously. Fear running through him. Was this really how he was going to die? Alone, and cold, wishing for comfort from someone. He closed his eyes tight, listening to her laugh and talk with an excited and lustful lilt to her voice. He shivered, whether from the cold or not he wasn't sure. He tried to picture someone comforting him, strong arms wrapped around his body, lips pressed to his temple, green eyes looking down at him, and stubble against his cheek. Wait, he was imagining Derek comforting him? Now was not the time for a gay crisis! He had obviously been attracted to Derek from the moment he saw him, but when had it turned from wanting to have sex with him, to caring about him? To wanting to cuddle with him at night? And wanting to wake up to his peaceful face? Stiles was screwed. 

Just a she came towards him, there was a banging from outside the door. She stood back in surprise, giving Stiles an incredulous look. The door fell open to a very angry Derek. Red eyes gleaming, teeth sharp, claws out and at the ready. He growled at the girl, who stepped back with a look of pure fear. The look someone would take when they knew their life was done with. Derek lunged for her, gripped her around the neck, feet dangling, he pressed his claws into her neck. 

“Derek! No!” Stiles heard himself yell.

Derek turned his head acknowledging that he heard but didn't understand. 

“You don't want this on your conscious. Either send her off, by installing fear into her, to warn other hunters and those alike, or hand her over to the authorities. C'mon Derek, don't do this.” Stiles pleaded. 

Derek stepped back from her. Hand still at her neck but looser than before. The trail of blood dripped down her neck. 

“Scott!” Derek yelled. 

Scott walked into the room, Derek pushed the girl towards him. Scott grabbed her around the waist, hefting her over his shoulder. He turned and left the room. 

Derek turned to Stiles, taking note of the dried blood on his face and the water dripping onto him and growled lowly. He stalked over making quick work to untie him. Once that was done, Derek pulled him into a tight hug, cradling the back of his head, rocking them from side to side, not a care in the world that Stiles was soaking wet. 

“ I thought I lost you” he whispered.

Stiles held on tighter. Derek must've realised, just like he did, what was going on between them. They had been touching more than the rest of the pack, lingering touches that they thought back on. Derek pulled away, his thumb rubbing gently over Stiles swelling cheek, taking his pain. Stiles leaned into his touch, turning his head to kiss at Derek's palm. Reassuring him that he was okay, he was alive, he wasn't going anywhere not right now. Derek placed his forehead against Stiles, lips brushing and their breath mingling between them. Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek's, who chuckled a little before leaning forward and placing a gentle and sweet kiss against Stiles lips. He went to pull away, but Stiles leaned in for more. Derek's hands cupping his face, Stiles hands on his waist, holding him close. Derek pulled out of the kiss, resting his head against Stiles, mixing their breath. He pulled Stiles in for one last hug, before leaving the underground building Stiles had been held in. He was greeted by light hugs from the pack, even from Jackson, who whispered in his ear, “I'm glad you're okay”. Melissa checked his nose confirming that it wasn't broken. Stiles went back to the pack house with everyone. They all slept in the living room, curled around one another, all touching Stiles in some small way.

××× 

Stiles woke the next morning, to Derek's face inches from him. Stiles watched him sleep. The peaceful look on his face, the frown in his eyebrows was gone. He looked calm for once. 

“Why are you watching me sleep?” 

“I'm not!” Stiles whispered, aware of the rest of the pack sleeping around them. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked right at Stiles. Who quickly closed his eyes, pressing his face into his pillow. Derek laughed lightly, brushing his fingers over Stiles face, who gave him a fond look. They both leaned forward, lips pressing lightly against each other. 

They pulled back when they hear determined complaints. Stiles pushed his face into Derek's neck, blushing brightly. After lying together for a while, taking comfort that everyone was okay. Stiles got up to cook a simple breakfast for them all. Derek looped his arms around Stiles waist, face pressed into his neck. There were a few groans from behind, but the both ignored them, and Stiles leaned back into Derek’s embrace, and felt Derek press a light kiss on his neck, then turn away to stop Jackson and Scott from fighting. 

Stiles watched everyone with a fond look. They would be alright, they'd face everything that came at them head on. As a pack. A pack that grew up in just a few months. A pack that trusted each other wholly. A pack who truly cared for everyone despite years of animosity, between some of them. They would conquer anything and everything that came their way. And they would come out victorious, Stiles knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr [ my tumblr ](www.lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope I did this justice!
> 
> Criticism is welcomed!


End file.
